REMAINS
by Kai Darknight
Summary: Ordinary high school like Tooth shouldn't be poking around the supernatural until she met one of the school's infamous Jack the Frozen Trickster mistaking him as a student that night. Now he wouldn't leave her alone unless she agree to help him find his body. Can they accomplish their goal when Jack remembers nothing of his past life? AU Inspired by teensophie-draws's ideas.
1. PROLOGUE

**It's been awhile since I last wrote a fanfic.**

**This was based on teensophie-draws's idea. Originally I plan to write another fic but after seeing her post, which I happened to surf some inspirations, ideas start flooding in my head. As much how I want to upload the first chapter I thought a prologue would be the best.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Frozen Trickster**

You probably heard many ghost stories and was retold many times but not this tale you're about to hear. This one happened 300 years ago when Burgess started to colonize. There was a peaceful village but there's one lad who always pull pranks to the villagers.

This lad was called Jack, a trickster. He's one naughty lad who loves playing pranks both young and old. Every time when someone falls into a trap whether it was only simple or nasty it was all on Jack as everyone knows whenever he grins wide the traps belong to him. One time a huge man wanted to teach a lesson on a trick he pulled on him whoever Jack was quick despite how bare his feet were and the with the help of his wooden staff he always carries. Also he always managed to lay another trap before them.

He's the only trickster in the village thus this was their everyday routine. For Jack it was heaven but not for the villagers.

Winter arrived in Burgess meaning snow fun for the children as they stay out all day playing snowball, building snowmen, and snow angel. It was just a fun and peaceful for them but at the same time hell as they are going to meet another of Jack's pranks.

Every time when winter arrives Jack always laid biggest pranks but this time Jack formulate best prank he ever thinks of. He couldn't wait to try out for real.

The next thing, Jack managed to wake up early making sure none of the villagers were disturbed. The night was cold and Jack could care less as he walks on the snow with his bare feet. Heading to the Burgess's lake, the water's was solid frozen which is enough for him to walk on to it and start laying out his biggest prank ever.

Jack walked into the middle of the lake as he was about to start with his traps there was a small crack underneath him. He took few steps to avoid getting fall in however he wasn't as the ice instantly broke down resulting him to fall.

He could not call for help since the village was too far for them to hear his cries. Secondly, he could not swim well as he regretted not learning it beforehand. Then he tried his third option by grabbing his wooden staff he always carried it with him alas the moment he grab it he already fell in and drowned.

Morning finally came no one ever saw Jack or had fallen into his trap which everyone in the village were happy.

Two children head into the lake just to skate even though they saw a hole in the middle of the lake. Having no worries as long they keep their distant away from the broken ice they skate. Then something strange had happened.

As two children skated around the lake they felt icy cold hand grabbing to each child's leg. Seeing none of them were playing trick, they both look down. To their horror, they saw a frozen lad whose skin is ale unlike theirs, his hair as white as pure snow, his clothes shares the same as their but covered with ice but what scared them most was his blue eyes staring at them as if he's about to devour their pure soul. The frozen lad came from the hole as they see water from there until they saw his bare feet.

They scream and ran as fast as they could until they reach back to the village telling them what happen. Scared and concerned everyone head to the frozen lake but saw no frozen lad. However they all saw the trail of water still wet from the hole until just like the two children's story.

They asked again for the frozen lad's description. As the kids mentioned the frozen lad's bare feet everyone assumed it was none other than Jack the trickster.

Mad as they are for this was the last straw Jack pulled pranks on them they need to scold him as they all searched for him. They continue to search for Jack the trickster however none of them had luck finding the lad. Not until one of them saw the wooden staff Jack always carried. As they took a closer look of it, the staff was covered with ice just like how Jack was covered. When one of them touched it, it was freezing cold.

Thinking this could be another trick but then a sudden gust of snowstorm appeared out of nowhere. By the time it died down, Jack's wooden staff disappeared.

No one really knows what actually happened to Jack the trickster. They waited few months for winter to end. When they searched in the lake what they found was his wooden staff covered with ice like they saw months ago. They've tried searching again but found no body. How the staff got back into the lake and where Jack's body were the two biggest mysteries.

Everyone assumed he was spirited away because of his pranks. Some believed he was cursed by a Winter Spirit. Whatever the cause no one can answer it.

However beware, some say that if you happen to skate alone to the same frozen lake where Jack the trickster was drowned, Jack will drag you with his icy cold hands or his staff. Even if you are few steps away from the frozen lake of Burgess never, NEVER go near or stare long at it for Jack will do any means to pull you into the lake until you realize it's too late. You'll find yourself standing on the ice then fall instantly.

And that is the tale of The Frozen Trickster.


	2. 1: GHOSTS ARE REAL

**A/N: Constructing the prologue wasn't that hard until I wrote this first chapter I tried my best to make this chapter very eerie when mentioning other ghost stories in one place. Plus I grew up hearing many ghostly tales when I was little. Can't say whether I'm proud of it or not.**

**Also I wrote two versions so it's hard for me to pick which one is better.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**-Kai**

* * *

1: GHOSTS ARE REAL

Tooth is having the worst day of her life ever. She already gotten some trouble on her History class then she got knocked out three no four basketballs in her PE class. And now she needs to go back to school to retrieve her notebook in her locker IN WINTER NIGHT.

Why can't she just wait for tomorrow? Oh right because tomorrow's Saturday that means no Janitor will be there working and no guards to open the door for her that's why she has to do it tonight.

She should be happy one of the school guards let her in the school grounds despite how late it is but what she'd rather want is to have a companion to walk next to her to make her feel safe after all it gives her a chill. However none of them had the courage to walk with her. Some guards, she pitied them.

Well she can't blame them for being bunch of cowards after all Evelyn Burgess School is a famous haunting ground where there are lots of ghosts lurking around for centuries. Many have witnessed seeing different ghosts from each areas of the school, most of the ghosts were either based from a tale, ill fate or met terrible accident.

Some may have spotted a headless nurse walking down the school's hallway heading to the clinic. Her tale is just a simple woman who nursed patients until her head was accidentally cut off by a woodcutter who happened brought his axe in the building. The reason it is unknown some says the woodcutter brought it to have his revenge on the doctors. Some say he's gone insane.

Then there's a bunch of soldiers from World War II running around the school ground calling out commands and their fellow soldier's names then they either fire their guns or throw a grenade. Luckily none of the onlookers were hurt since spirits only replay the last memory of their time in earth.

Sad isn't it?

So yeah Evelyn Burgess School is haunted by lot of ghosts however unlike other supernatural phenomenon the ghosts only appear during the night. This explains why the school ground is like a ghost town as many had gone home earlier before the sun set to avoid meeting ghosts especially this coming winter season.

Tooth shook her head trying to concentrate to her main goal. On the way she swears she senses someone's presence but decides to ignore it.

The school's hallway is dark and creepy anyone would be scared and run back to their homes but not this one as Tooth bravely walks her way. Sure the atmosphere and ghost stories are scary but she knew deep in her heart none of it is real.

One time at 5th grade her classmates dared her to go into the haunted mansion and come back with a proof inside of it.

Alone.

Usually they would just back out and do it tomorrow however Tooth went there and brought an old box as proof.

Curious what the box's content they open it only to find out there's a skeleton rat nothing valuable in it.

As Tooth look up to her classmates they all ran.

It wasn't because of the skeleton rat it was because they saw something behind her when she looked up to them. When her classmates were gone she turn around hoping to see what scared them but saw nothing only the haunted mansion. She wondered what they have seen back there, she tried asking them the next day however none of them spoke of it as she recalled seeing their terrified look when she mentioned the haunted mansion. Whatever it was she still hasn't gotten her answer.

In short Tooth doesn't believe in ghosts and supernatural after all she hasn't met one. Despite how she hasn't met one she always leave flowers for the souls believing an offering for the death will put them to rest.

Arriving to her locker she managed to retrieve what she needs. Gently closing the locker's door she heard a loud 'thud' coming outside of the school. Most people would spook out hearing that noise for this one was about a construction worker who mysteriously fell with a chopped right leg. And those who witnessed his soul fell you can see him moving towards you seeking for help staring at you bloodshot.

But this is Tooth non-believer of supernatural events. She got what she need all she has to do is to head home and sleep.

Stepping out of the school building, snow starts to fall. Tooth smiles warmly whilst watching the snow fall as she walks her way out of the school ground. She loves watching snow fall but seeing it falls in the night was beautiful especially when there's a full moon shining brightly giving it a majestic beauty.

Then she senses it again only this time she felt like someone calling out for her. But no one's there calling out for her and the school guards are far away. Tooth want to go home and sleep but her gut tells her to go and find out now for she would likely return the next day unless she's satisfied.

Fighting between two choices Tooth finally follows her second choice as she walk far from the left.

There's nothing else to find in this forest like only some dead trees, tables and trash cans so she should be heading home. Still the further she walks her gut continues to tell her to keep walking.

Tooth keeps on walking as snow starts to cover her brunette hair. She gently brushes them off revealing a strand of different colors- yellow, green, blue and purple. Some people would have prefer coloring their hair in one or two colors she on the other hand put four of them on each strand. Crazy? She looks good on it with colors fitting for her. Her Father didn't mind of it and her friends find very unique and suited her better. Nevertheless she is proud of it.

Then she stops only finding herself in the middle. She looks around but found nothing interesting until something catches her attention. There she sees a lone lad with a wooden staff, who appears to be in the same age as her, gazing at the full moon. From what Tooth sees this lad quite different for he wears a winter colonial clothes like the one she saw in her history book. But this one covered with frosts and snow all over him probably because of the snow rain.

But that's not all as she was stumped to see the lad's appearance. His hair is uncanny frosty and white like the snow, his skin is disturbingly pale almost close to a corpse and lastly his eyes are sky blue and they stand out the most.

The lad's appearance is quite unique for she has never met someone in her school. She wanted to call out but got speechless. With the full moon shining brightly bathe on the lad's face and snow continues to fall down it looks like a perfect scene for a movie. Any girls would have fallen at this kind of scene especially seeing a melancholy lad brimming the loneliness of his life.

"Hold on why does he feel so lonely?" Tooth wondered.

Taking another observation on the mysterious lad she recalls the school is doing a play based from the ghost tale called The Frozen Trickster. Seeing the colonial clothes and the makeup Tooth finds it impressive at the tailor and makeup artist's job for making it so realistic.

"Hey." Tooth called him. Sadly he didn't hear her then she called him again this time she managed to catch his attention. "What are you doing out there?"

Blue meets amethyst.

Eyes staring one another as if time freeze this instant.

Looking at the mysterious lad is even breath taking than the first one as the full moon continues to shine when his face is in front. She admits he is rather handsomely than all the boys in school.

Then again Tooth could have sworn the lad look so surprise seeing her presence as if he never had attention before.

"Be careful, miss!" Tooth turn around and sees the school's guard looking so nervous for coming in the haunted grounds, "Good thing I stop by or you might be dead."

"Why?" she raises her eyebrow.

Hearing it earns the guard's surprise, "You almost cross at the Cursed Frozen Lake where Jack the Frozen Trickster lives." he informed her.

Now this surprises her as she turns around to see the lad, he disappeared. Instead looking disappointed she was surprise as she could see the frozen lake but what's more peculiar for her is the hole. She doesn't remember there was a hole on it since she was busy staring at the lad. Strangely enough she knew the lake could not freeze fast enough until tomorrow morning.

The guard saw her reaction, "In case you've forgotten," he informs her, "Whenever snow comes this lake freezes earlier than the rest. It is believed it is the sign the arrival of Jack the Frozen Trickster doing his pranks."

Tooth looks at the guard surprise at the new information. Sure she has heard the tale many times but she didn't heard why the Cursed Frozen Lake freezes early. This was new to her.

"Anyhow you're safe. Best you get home now, young miss." The guard told her.

"Thanks." She bid him goodnight.

Seeing it no other choices but get home. She takes another look at the lake where the mysterious lad then leaves.

* * *

Arriving home Tooth was glad to be in her sanctuary. She's completely tired in one day especially entering the school's haunted grounds luckily it's a weekend she can just take one long rest. Of course her father, Haroom, was even frantic when he learned she was at the school's haunted ground at this late hour. Like any fathers with a daughter he's been overprotective of her ever since she was little of course he gets very worried of her well being.

She throws herself on her bed exhausted. Tooth thought of the snow haired lad whether he is real or probably her imagination. The thought of that lad drifts her into deep sleep.

Little did she know frosts appear outside of her window forming a shape of a young lad's hand.

* * *

Morning comes the room is oddly cold causing Tooth to stir only finding it's only five in the morning. She wanted to sleep more but something causing her to wake up bad. Funny thing she slips which is odd luckily she didn't fell as she take a hold on a table lamp.

"Lucky move," A male's voice surprises her, "Quite graceful too."

Turning to the voice's direction reveals the same snow haired lad she saw last night. The way his smile reminds her of a Cheshire cat and that smile somehow tells her he is quite mischievous. Seeing how Tooth staring at him straight the lad can tell she can see him which amuses him making his lips grows longer.

"Not surprised seeing spirit like me, aren't you?" he raises his eyebrow.

She replied with a slight shook as she keeps staring at him, "This is my first time seeing a spirit."

"But you're not afraid." He added as his body starts to float in mid-air still carrying the wooden frost staff.

"You don't look scary. You have no fangs, bloody shot eyes and you have no scars." Tooth pointed out.

The spirit didn't look amuse at her statement, "First of all fangs are for vampires. Secondly where in the world did you get that idea?" he said. "And lastly I drowned in the lake remember?"

"Are you all right, sweetie?" Her father came into her room looking worried at her.

Panic as Tooth tries to come up with good excuse but Haroom didn't say anything else. He has his eyes on his daughter. Then she glances at the snow haired lad looking calm and still floating watching them without any worries. Glances back to her father, still waiting for her answer. "I'm okay, Dad." Tooth reassures her father, "I just slip."

Haroom could only stare at his only daughter whether he should leave or not. But seeing how fine Tooth is he reluctantly leaves while taking another look. Tooth exhales heavily from the moment her father left.

"I'm guessing I'm the only one who can see you, isn't it?" the lad nods, "You're not here to drag me into that curse lake are you?"

Tooth know well of the Haunted Lake especially when at the incidents she heard lately many students came across on the lake. Many have either died or almost drowned on it and there are few who have lived through it after the worst experience. She could not help wonder if he's here to pick up his new victim.

"What is with you mortals always pinning trouble on me?" He complains which surprises her.

"So all of it wasn't true?" Tooth asked.

"I mean sure all the snow throwing and the pranks are on me except for the dragging to the lake part," he explained.

Seeing how the spirit complains Tooth wasn't sure how to react. Nevertheless she never expects him to be scary or complaining but seeing him gives a different impression how a spirit acts. Jack continues speaking until he realizes he speaks too much and decides to shut up.

"Anyhow I'm Jack the Frozen Trickster as you people already heard." Jack introduces himself casually, "I prefer you call me Jack instead that nickname."

"Toothiana but mostly my friends call me Tooth." She said.

Now that she introduces herself she waits for his reaction. Whenever she introduces her name some people find it weird for a girl like herself to be named Toothiana or Tooth. The reason why she was named was because of her mother's love. She loved her mother and her mother loved her. Aside of that she also love teeth. Seeing all healthy teeth and those pearly smiles make her excited to see how well they are taken care.

Of course it really pains her why none could understand but at least she has few friends who accept her.

The lad didn't say anything about her name but stare at her looking amaze.

"That's a lovely name, Tooth. Especially your colorful hair." Jack compliments her while flashes a smile. "At least better than mine."

Tooth froze when she saw his smile. For a 300 years old spirit his teeth sure are pearly white. There aren't any yellow or damage they are perfect. She wonders how the colonial taken good care of their teeth despite they don't have technologies.

She quickly snaps off when Jack calls her name twice. "So you're not here to drag me why are you still here?" Tooth asked him again.

"And finally we're off to a good question." The Spirit said sarcastically, "In all the stories you've heard what do you heard in mine? After I was drowned that is."

"That your body was never found?" she struggles getting the right answer. Jack look at her with that Cheshire cat's smile. Seeing that smile she understand what it means. "You can't be serious! Why me of all the people you choose?"

Tooth carefully not raise her voice to let her father come to her room again and see her talking to no one. She can't let that happen.

Jack's care-fee face changes to sadness. The same sadness she saw last night. "Correction I didn't choose you." Tears are about to come out of his eyes, "I've been alone for 300 years. No matter how I played pranks on mortals every winter seasons. I've always felt lonely and it never satisfied me. Then I've seen other spirits were put to rest with the mortals' help. Seeing their remains a proper burial I thought this could be my chance to end my lonely days. I tried seeking help but none of them believe in me. But you," His attention turns to her looking hopeful, "You can see me!"

"You really want my help so you can finally rest in peace?" Tooth peers at him.

He nods. "I've waited long enough and I can't let this opportunity pass." Jack declared.

She could see his determination. For a moment she felt pity for the lonely spirit. To imagine a spirit like Jack want to be lay rest and envied other spirits getting help with other mortals. She wanted out of it. She's only an ordinary high school with average life. Having a spirit following her around is not what she had on mind. Yet at the same time a part of her wants to help him after all the spirit wanted to lay rest.

"Fine I will help you." Tooth surrendered. Jack raise his right fist in the air while saying 'yes' delightedly and float around her room.

"I swear you won't regret," Jack grinned. "Once we find where my remains I'll leave you eventually."

Tooth nodded understanding his deal. "At least it'll be easy since your remains are probably near that lake?". Jack halts his excitement as he looks at her. He descends down on the ground while he nervously scratches behind his head. "Your body wasn't in the lake so it must be somewhere nearby wasn't it?" she asks him.

"Here's a thing." Jack coughed, "I only remember I love playing pranks on people on the side note," he nervously trails off, " I can't remember where my body."

Tooth can't seem to hold her shock as she stares at him. "You have to be kidding me." she exclaims softly, "How are we going to find your remains then?"

Jack thought for a while trying to think of a solution. "Well the good news is I can vaguely recall bits of my memories." he said, "But it may take some time."

"Great. That means you'll be here for long." Tooth sighed.

"Come on it won't be that bad." Jack tries cheering her up, "I mean how hard that would be?"

Tooth continues staring at him unbelievable whereas Jack grins. What mess has she gotten herself?


	3. 2: COLD AND SNOWBALLS

**Writing this chapter is even difficult than I imagine while at the same time new ideas start flooding in my head I need to write them all down.**

* * *

**2: COLD AND SNOWBALLS**

Tooth is having a hard time to get her thoughts straight but nothing seems to work that way. She takes a peek whatever in front of her while hoping it's just a bad dream.

To her dismay Jack is still there floating around her room observing her stuffs like a child trying his hands on new things. Confirming she is not hallucinating.

"If only I could turn back time." She grumbled out loud which Jack hears it.

"Can you really turn time back?" he perks up.

His blue eyes sparkle in interest on the turning back time and smiling with his sparkling. _Stop looking at his teeth_, her mind scolded at her.

"Obviously it's impossible." Tooth answered, "Time travelling is only a myth."

This dejected him much as he stops floating. He must like the idea maybe they could find out where his body was. Still time travelling is only Science Fiction.

"What if I try performing a ceremony maybe that could put you to rest?" she suggested.

Jack thought for a while then shook his head. "Still need to find my body for that to happen." He commented. "Can we start looking around?"

Tooth stare at him trying to process some good strategies.

"First thing first," she chirps up, "We have to go one place that has record to everything."

His smile fades a little only replacing with confuse one whilst he stares at her.

* * *

"The Library, huh?"

Jack's face look not amuse as he stares piles of books in the bookshelves along with his deadpan tone. Sure the Library is a good place to start but for him he finds it utterly boring.

They walk down the corridor, Jack watches people coming in and out. Seeing most of them only read and write— still boring.

"But it could take forever!" Jack complained.

Tooth didn't listen to the spirit's complaint as she heads straight to the counter. She comes here few times when she needed peace. The last time she came here when she was with her mother. Thinking of it makes her stomach churn which she finds it odd. Still she discloses that matter until she reaches the counter.

She was expecting to see and elderly woman instead is a young brunette haired lad with pair of green eyes and freckles on his cheeks. She knows this lad nevertheless the lad knows her too.

"Hey Hiccup." Tooth greeted him with a smile. "I didn't know you're working here?"

"It wasn't, Tooth," Hiccup replied, "Until my Aunt suddenly called me an hour ago to take her place so she could meet her long time pen pal. I mean can you believe it?"

She chuckles a little as Hiccup's face cringes recalling the events. "Is that bad?" he nods, "Say was there any records or stories about 300 years ago? The time when Jack the Frozen Trickster?"

Jack cringes at that name which Tooth saw. He really hate that nickname no wonder he insisted calling him Jack.

Hiccup checks on the Library's computer. Jack floats again as he peers down looking at the computer too. Tooth wants to scold Jack but realize only she can see him while the others do not.

It was only a few seconds until Hiccup starts to shiver. "I didn't realize the temperature was put high." He commented putting the air condition's temperature down. "There are two books," he tells her the good news, "Unfortunately it would take long for you to find the first one. As the second one," Hiccup trails his sentence trying to get a good word, "It mysteriously disappeared."

This should be a good step for Tooth but, "What happened to the second book?" she asked him.

Hiccup shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know. The record only said it hasn't returned for three decades." He said, "I mean seriously doesn't that person know he's long overdue?"

Tooth cracks a smile. Hiccup sure complains a lot but he has a good heart. "So I'm guessing I'll have to wait until you find the first book?"

Jack suddenly laughs then his face becomes serious, "You kidding? We have to read it now!" he insisted. "I can't wait a week or another 300 years!"

She could feel her lips twitch yet she remains compose, "I'm not in a hurry I still have two are three books to read."

"You mean the dentistry books?" the spirit retorted yet still ignoring him.

"If you don't mind? It could take a week or two. After all, this is probably the biggest Library in Burgess." He informs her.

"Just say you need that bad." The spirit said, "Or I swear to wake you up every morning in in a pile of snow if you don't." Jack threatened her.

She was about to give her reply until everyone in the library felt the sudden coldness. Even Hiccup starts to shiver badly. She turns back to Jack now smirking at his latest work. Then she notices his wooden staff glowing. It was his work he is Jack the Frozen Trickster. She can't let everyone be harm by him.

"Actually I need it pretty bad." Tooth insisted.

Hiccup, who is still shivering in cold, thought for a while before giving his answer, "Tomorrow or Monday then?" he suggests, "That's the best we could offer."

There wasn't any much of a choice as she replied with a yes. Then the cold disappear the same time as Jack's staff didn't glow anymore much to her relief.

"Boy that was some crazy morning." Hiccup said, "Few seconds it was cold then it was not. Maybe the Air condition is malfunction."

"Maybe." She rolls her eyes when she glares at the 300 year old spirit grinning proudly.

"Still have that old number?" Tooth shows her smartphone, "Great. It was nice seeing you again."

"Please we study the same school." She rolls her eyes. "Still trying to impress her aren't you?"

This made Hiccup blush madly making Tooth laugh before she takes her leave.

"Interesting fella that Hiccup even the name." Jack commented as he floats next to her, "Is he your type?"

Before Tooth answer the spirit's question only to be interrupt by a thick accent.

"Didn't expect to see ya there, Sheila."

She and Jack turn around to see another guy bit muscular compare to Hiccup. He towered both Jack, without floating, and Tooth. He has tribal markings on his forehead and his arms. His short grayish blue hair and his tough look could scare other people but Tooth knows he's a kind person. Sure he can be short temper yet Bunny knows his fault.

"Bunny!" she smiles. Bunnymund is his name. His name is as weird as her since his parents are veterans trying to save many wild animals especially rabbits too. Odd thing is his mother loves rabbit the most. When he was only three-months-old, his mother caught the sight of him with other rabbits which lead him to his name.

"Bunny? Really? He looks like a kangaroo to me." Jack commented as he spins around the muscular guy.

Refraining from yelling Jack for his rude comment instead she glares angrily to his direction however anyone mistaken her as if she's angry against the world. Of course Bunny saw it.

"You okay Tooth? Did ya sleep in the wrong side this morning?" Bunny shows his concern for her.

She snap out of her thought focusing back to Bunny. "Kind of." She shrugs her shoulders, "Say what are _you_ doing here?" she raises the same question at him.

Bunny shows her few books- picture books for little children, "For little Sophie," he said, "I promise the ankle-biter a good one story for tonight."

She smiles at him. Bunny has been looking after the kid for only two months and Sophie became so attach to him like he's a big brother. And so as Bunny as she notice how he always look forward seeing the kid.

"But never mind me," Bunny turns his attention at her with his keen interest, "How about you? I rarely see you coming here aside the school's library."

"She's only here to help me find my body, bud." Jack gave a remarked sarcastically. This gives Tooth another glare at the spirit telling him to shut up. Then again it was true but she can't tell that to Bunny instead, "Research," she started, "For a story I was thinking to write so I asked Hiccup to find this one book I was looking for."

This surprises Bunny as he least expect her answer. Instead bombing some more questions, which might added to the 300-year-old spirit's annoyance, he smiles at her and pats her head affectionately. This caught off guard for Jack then he turns to Tooth to question her then shuts up.

It only took a while until Bunny let go of his hand. "Sorry I have to go." Tooth speaks out.

Bunny understood, "Just do what you are best okay Tooth." He said.

Tooth nod as she takes her leave. Jack follows her behind only he turns back seeing Bunny looking at Tooth very sadly. Then he follows her behind.

* * *

Tooth took a deep breath. She's already outside of the Library yet she felt suffocated for a minute. She's about to break down until a snowball hit her mysteriously.

Assuming she's in the middle of the kid's battleground yet sees the children are far away from her. Then she got hit again, quickly turning to the direction only to see Jack, who has his feet down, pretending to be innocent as he whistles.

She wanted to scold him but she had an idea.

Jack continues to whistle. Then he got curious what the rainbow haired girl doing. He took a little peek only sees her gone. Alarm at her disappearance he starts to float just to find her until a snowball hit his face. He let out a laugh turning his attention to see Tooth smirking to her victory while she carries a snowball on her left hand.

"Got you good." Her smile grows wider.

The spirit let out a laugh then then he uses his power hitting another snowball behind her. "Hey no fair!" she laughs.

Compiling another snowball and hit Jack again. Soon they exchange couple of snowball fight until Tooth wears out. Whereas Jack just float around while sitting on his wooden staff as it stands still.

They had such fun good thing there were few people passing by and none of them seem to bother looking at her.

"Hey," Jack starts to say, "Sorry about what happen earlier. You know the threat." He scratches at the back of his white hair.

Her laugh soon fades a little as she looks up to the spirit. She could see how genuine sorry he was from earlier event from threatening her as he has the guilt on his face. _Who could have thought spirit like him have conscience of their actions_, she thought.

"It's okay." Tooth answered, "I understand why you wanted to find it fast." Jack looks at her, his blue eyes seem to shine a little or maybe it was because of the sun. "But threatening will not get you anything."

"I know. I'm sorry." He let out a deep breath.

There was a huge silence between them.

It was getting even more awkward for Tooth standing alone in the snow. "How about I tour you around the present Burgess?" Jack smile as his face lit in excitement like a child. "I take that as a yes then."

They start going around Burgess. While they are touring Jack could not help showing his concern for Tooth. He could not help recalling her expression when Bunny pat her head at the Library— a very dark expression with her eyes gone blank.


	4. 3: LONELINESS AND DETERMINATION

**Some of you might be wondering what happened between Bunny and Tooth from the last chapter. I assure you all it will reveal soon.**

* * *

3: LONELINESS AND DETERMINATION

"And then there's this, what you call it again, television where people watch— how do you say, shows from different countries!" Jack said enthusiastic.

It was night time and Jack continues telling the tales around the present Burgess. He has been so excited for the whole day he could not help being fascinated at the new technology he has ever seen. Sure a spirit like him can move around but he is different from other spirits. For he could not move around from the Cursed Frozen Lake ever all he could ever do is idle and play around in there.

Yet the only companion he ever has is the moon. Whenever night comes he always looks forward to see the moon as he finds its presence so comforting he forgot his sadness.

As he finishes his day he looks up at the moon still has this excited smile on his face.

Then his smile fades into a little frown. "But Tooth she's hiding." He mentions, "I saw it earlier how she looked so— lost."

The moon stay silence, Jack bit his lips nervously. "I know I shouldn't have threatened her. And I did apologize as I mentioned in my story earlier." He looks up at the moon again. "I was just desperate! Being alone in that cursed lake for 300 years tends for me to go crazy!"

Again the moon stay silence as Jack frowns at this. "I know, I know." He sighed sadly, "You don't have to remind me."

Jack continues to float in the sky staring at the house below him where Tooth lives. He only been with her in just one day and he's starting to feel so concern for the mortal girl. Then again he never felt concern for any mortals before.

His head starts to ache but the pain only takes within a few seconds.

He glances up to the moon still at its silence. "I'm fine." Jack tells the moon, "It's been awhile I felt the pain since—" He cut off his sentence gripping tightly onto his staff.

He has this painful look again when he is confuse. He knows he needs to remember something important but it's useless since none of his memories appear ion a convenient time. Turning to the moon with an apologetic look, "I'll keep you posted tomorrow night. Maybe I'll find some answers tomorrow." He bid his goodbye.

With that he takes his leave without glancing back to the moon.

* * *

Jack flies down to the window where he could see Tooth's room. He has been having little trouble whether he should or not be entering a young lady's room despite being a 300 year old spirit he knows well how not to invade a young lady's room. Especially after he invaded her room early morning a spirit like him should not care at all still for him he finds it off.

He could see Tooth how focus she is scanning one site to another on her laptop. Curious what she's researching he comes in anyway.

"Mind asking what is you looking for?" Jack asked her.

Tooth almost jolts from Jack's suddenness yet she composes herself. "I'm searching about your history." She showed him some sites she had gather, "Apparently there were little information about you. Also there's no origin how you were named."

Jack peers on her laptop's screen. She was right there were not much she could find as he expects. "That could explain why none have seen me." He floats up. "Have you searched on my timeline too?"

Tooth took over the laptop and types down the timeline. Searching through the net she hopes to find the good thing sadly she finds no results. "I'm sorry." She shakes her head.

"I guess the library's book would be our best answer." He utters with a low esteem.

Seeing his sadness breaks her heart.

Attempting to touch his shoulder yet she has second thoughts whether she could touch him or not. Until she actually did grasp his shoulders then hugs him. The hug surprises Jack- either by the touch of a mortal like Tooth or the forgotten thought how warm a hug can be or he doesn't know what to react. Or perhaps all three together at once.

"Hey we'll find it soon don't give up easily." Tooth cheers him up.

The tone of hers didn't sound sarcastic, not harsh, not pity but hope.

Jack could feel tears coming out of his eyes yet he held it. In a brief moment Jack wraps his arms around her and mumbled soft thank you into her ear.

"I should sleep now." Tooth breaks the silent letting go of her hug. "Good night, Jack."

Jack absently nods and bid his goodnight.

* * *

Jack could not rest as his mind replays earlier. He finds Tooth so mysterious. Not only can she see him there are moments he finds her very unlikely, aside from her colors on her brown hair, from all the humans he has seen through all these years.

Watching her sleep he could not help feeling the envy to see a person's sleep. Nevertheless he never had seen one ever since he was trapped in the Cursed Lake for very long. Aside from being around for 300 years he had never left the lake when he tried to venture himself there was a barrier around the lake. He can only appear every winter per year.

For Jack it was tedious doing nothing in the Cursed Lake. Even though he plays tricks on mortals every year it becomes dull

For hundreds of years he continue doing same routine- waking up on the first day of winter, play tricks on passerby then sleep when winter ends. Aside having his conversation with the moon he also met some spirits and converse them from time to time until he learned some of his usual spirit buddies did not show up. He asked them if something happened that where he discovered their souls were put to rest with the help of mortals.

Seeing all the possibilities to end his loneliness he waited for someone to see him but for the last few years none of the mortals could see him except for Tooth.

Of all the mortals, a strange girl like Tooth could see him. He couldn't be happier than he was.

Still there is one thing that shrouds a mystery.

Jack closes his eyes to recall some memories but nothing seems to appear. Still he is determine to find out what happened to him and find his body.

"Soon I will learn my past." Jack swore to himself.

* * *

Somewhere within the darkness, a dark figure lurking around as if he's trying to find a new playmate to destroy. However he finds nothing to fill his amusements as he keeps on searching. Then a dark horse with eyes gleaming yellow merge within the darkness.

The dark figured man didn't look happy seeing the dark horse. The horse gives its loud neigh making the dark figure roll his eyes annoyingly. "You always say the same thing." He growls under his breath, "But none of these are important."

It cowers a little when the dark figure man gives a nasty sneer. Still it gives a long neigh as the dark figure catches his attention.

"Are you sure?"

The horse neighs once more only much louder than the first one. This time the dark figure smirks as he brushes the horse's mane. "Gather all the Nightmares. We have a new playmate to destroy." An evil grin appears in his lips.


	5. 4: EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN

**I had a very chaotic time writing this chapter. Originally I wanted to add another character but given from the last chapter I think that was enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to DREAMWORKS and William Joyce.**

* * *

**4: EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN**

Morning comes, Tooth tries not to get up from the moment she felt the sun's ray hitting on her face. It was only an ordinary day for her to be awakening by the sun and she would try go back to sleep for few minutes. But today is different as she also feels the odd cold feeling in the air making her fully awake. She tries going back to sleep until…

"Come on sleepy head it'll be a bad habit if you stay longer."

A lad's voice called her. Very unfamiliar. Curious who the voice belongs to, she stirs up. Her vision is blurry first but after few seconds it becomes clear. There she sees Jack staring at her with a Cheshire cat smile. At first she though he was jumping around like a kid but then she notices his body floating in mid-air.

Tooth stare at him as Jack stares at her back.

She blinks her eyes Jack is still there.

She blinks twice Jack is still there smiling.

She blinks thrice Jack still there smiling while tilting his head sideways like a cute puppy.

"Great I'm still dreaming." Tooth heads back to sleep.

Jack rolls his eyes. "Come on are we going through this?" he complained.

Tooth still buries herself under her blanket hoping she would sleep longer however Jack keeps pestering her until she got off the bed. This made another victory for Jack as he follows her down to the kitchen. Jack sure acts like a child even though he's a 300 year old spirit. They are lucky Haroom, Tooth's father, had left earlier for his emergency work which is safe for Tooth to talk with the spirit out loud.

She was about to ask Jack but didn't when she sees him staring curiously at the toaster being fascinated at the heat inside. Tooth could not help smiling at his child-like behaviour. Seeing how a child being fascinated on new things makes her feel happy as if she's reminiscing some memories she had long forgotten.

Shaking off the thought trying to get her head focus, "What is it do you want for waking me up early?" she asked him.

"Actually it's 10 in the morning." Jack points at the clock that is hanging on the wall, "I'd thought you might have an appointment from your friends or someone."

"So it's not about the book?" she peers.

"Well that too but I saw your notebook indicating your 11 o' clock plan." Tooth glares at the point he mentioned her planner, "Hey I happened to see it was left open last night." He quickly defended himself. "Well I didn't plan reading it only just to close it but it seems important."

At first she was relief but then she becomes even worried. "Wait you touch them?" Tooth's voice sounded alarm. "Did you touch any of my stuffs from that table?"

It flinches Jack at the sight Tooth glares at him like she's about to shoot him with daggers. He could see how she became so protective. Clearly it wasn't the notebook she worried about but something that was on her table. "I only read that notebook's page. I didn't touch anything. I swear." Jack quickly answered her.

Telling her the truth he knew he did it right thing. He watches her closely as her scary face disappear to her usual tenderness. _Hold on,_ he thought. How does he know Tooth's expression was tender? He wondered himself.

He shakes off that thought keeping his attention to the colourful brunette haired girl.

"Promise me you won't do that again." Tooth's lecture voice brought his thought to the ground.

Jack nods his head then Tooth starts eating hear brunch.

It was dead silence making Jack feeling a little awkward after what happen.

"Jack I need to be somewhere else." She inform him while not looking at him, "Don't you even try following me."

He raises one of his eyebrows at her. "But what would I do?" he complained. Surely he could just come with her at the point where he's not supposes to come. One thing he knew he hates being idle especially when he's on a big mission.

"You can still look around Burgess if you want." She suggested.

He glares at her hoping she could think again. "How about I walk—"

"You're not coming with me and that's final!" Tooth interrupted him.

_Okay now she's being rude now,_ Jack thought.

"Then after your business, meet me back at that building where you first saw me." He rolled his eyes.

"You mean the Evelyn Burgess School?" Tooth corrected him, "You can look for yourself I mean you can touch small things right?"

"Not everything I can touch." He utters under his breath irritating luckily Tooth didn't heard him. "Fine then!" he said as he took off a flight, "See you later."

Tooth finally lifts her gaze only to see the spirit no longer at present. At first she was relief yet at the same time she felt real bad of her action towards Jack.

"I really screw up." She scolded herself.

* * *

Jack continues floating around Burgess trying to find good distractions. Sure he still finds modern technologies fascinating as he keeps staring each of the things. But it didn't work for he is still frustrated at Tooth. Scratch that- at everything.

He was only being polite there's no reason for Tooth to snap at him.

Thinking of her made him so angry he stops floating in midway.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" he screamed with all his might.

His anger let out a sudden gust of wind with little snow on it. The wind's velocity increases on as his anger keeps going on. His mind is full of anger nothing seems to stop him until he heard some voices screaming for help. He turns around only to see three children about nine or ten years old.

Seeing their scared faces his anger dies along with the wind.

He floats quickly towards the children just to apologize even though none of them could see him. Despite how sadden to him but he was just glad none of them were hurt by his emotion.

"That was crazy!" cried the little girl, "Was that Mother Nature's anger just now?"

Jack laughs a little at the child's statement. "No that was me." He said, "And I'm sorry if I hurt you and your friends."

Alas the children still didn't hear him but it doesn't matter to him for he was just glad to see how energetic the children are. Seeing their innocent faces, he wonder himself if he were that energetic when he was young. His mind wanders off a little until he felt the sudden pain.

However this pain is different from he had earlier. He could hear a voice— a little girl to be exact calling out to his first name. Not his whole name. Just plain Jack.

"Come and catch me, Jack." The little girl's voice giggled.

Her voice sound so familiar he felt so nostalgic.

Now he only needs to know the face of that voice but then his head starts to throb bad until it could no longer continue. He drops his wooden staff then himself onto the ground and everything turns black.

* * *

Hours later

Tooth walks around Burgess's street coming from her appointment. She doesn't look happy despite she had her meeting earlier. Her mind is clouded from her conversation with Jack earlier. Recalling the pain look on the spirit hurt her. And guilt seems to be eating her out.

Real bad.

First thing first she needs to find him and apologizes. That is if she ever finds him at the Evelyn Burgess School which she doubts it.

Then she halts her steps only to see Jack lying on the snowy ground—motionless. Tooth's first instinct is to run to his side. In her second instinct is finding any wounds yet she need to scratch it since Jack is only a spirit and he cannot be wounded or kill by anything. Then she has to go to the third one— waking him up.

Shaking him lightly was first.

"Jack! Jack!" she called him out.

Still not awake. She tries slapping lightly on his pale face. It didn't work as well then she tries shaking him again with medium force. None seems to work and she's running out of option.

Just when Tooth about to try another option, Jack's eyes flung open and gasps which startled Tooth.

"You scared me." She stated as she put her hand over her chest.

Jack didn't hear her as he keeps glancing back and forth. When his blue eyes meet her lilac eyes, "What am I doing here?" he asks.

"You were lying here probably hours. Did something happen?" she answered.

Jack is about to answer his head starts to throb he held his head with both hands.

The agonizing of the spirit startled Tooth. She could see how painful for Jack as he keeps screaming and moving around. She wants to help him relieve the pain but she could not move. Her whole body went stiff as if a wizard casts a spell on her.

Scenes from her memory plays in her head like an old film. She sees her younger self then an older woman smiling at her with kind gesture. The scene cuts off immediately into the same situation except it was morbid remembering the blood spatter on the street. She can't remember whose body on that day but deep inside she knows that person well yet she can't make out of it.

_No._ she screamed in her mind, _I can't let that memory over power me and let myself be useless— again._

Pulling herself together her memories vanish getting her control back of her body. She comes to Jack's aid as fast as she could. He is still in pain. Tooth tries putting his head on her lap then try consoling him but none seems to work on him. She tries to use another option then something came up. She remembers from her old memory.

The idea may be silly but Jack needs her help.

Letting out a deep breath Tooth sang a lullaby. A very gentle lullaby. Jack's agonizing voice modulates which is good news. She keeps on singing until Jack no longer feels the pain anymore. Then the spirit finally calms down as Tooth ended the lullaby. Instantly she strokes his snow white hair like a mother or a lover only easing the 300 year old spirit.

"Everything is going to be okay, Jack." Tooth soothes him.

Jack stay still as he felt her warmth touch again. The way Tooth sang and feeling her hand stroking his hair it starts coming to him.

"I just remember something." Jack starts to say.

"You don't have to tell me. Just rest for now, Jack." She insisted.

She really meant her words yet at the same time she's worried for him. He had an attack and he needs a rest. Jack shook his head and continues talking, "I remember a girl she's somewhat important to me," He finally said, "I cannot recall her face but I know her voice well. Why can't I remember her name if she's important?"

Hearing the spirit saying a girl Tooth felt the pain in her chest. She thought she's having a heart attack but it's not. She shook off that feeling and focus on Jack.

"It will come back to you. You need to take it easy." She whispers only Jack could hear.

He cracks a shy smile, "I guess I was too hard on myself." He laughs at himself.

Tooth laughs back. She really miss hearing his voice and it felt like nothing happen. Her laugh dies only replacing a sad smile.

"Jack I want to apologize of my actions earlier." Tooth finally said, "It wasn't right to snap at you with no reasons."

Jack had a hard time getting his vision until it becomes clear. He looks up at Tooth seeing her sad look. It hurt him seeing that expression and without any warning he raises his hand cupping her face which startles her.

"That's okay." He said, "I shouldn't have touched your stuffs I'm not supposed to. You have the right to be angry." He smiles.

Flashing his white teeth even makes Tooth even guilty. "It was my fault."

He shakes his head, "You're a mortal it's natural to be protective."

She wants to argue yet she felt hot tears coming out of her eyes. She tries masking it but Jack saw it anyway.

"Were you hurt?" Jack asks her worryingly. Tooth shook her head. "Did something hurt you then?"

The tone of Jack's voice definitely shows his concern and it's killing her. "I don't deserve your kindness." she starts to sob.

Jack continues stroking her face in a gentle manner. Tooth could only stare at his blue eyes. She could tell he is observing her face trying to understand what was on her mind. Still she could not let her gaze off from his eyes. They were so beautiful not to look at and she could not help she is about to melt from the sight of it.

"You were holding that box for long, huh? Why not let it out." Jack encourages her, "Let those emotions come out."

Hearing his kind words eases her as she let out her loudest cry she ever done. The emotion she's been holding has been overwhelming she can't remember the last time she ever cry. Tooth has been holding it for very long as Jack watches her.

The sight of it was just too sad for him but for somehow he finds it too beautiful. Seeing the fragile sight of mortal he wonders himself: when was the last time he cried in front of a stranger or someone close to him? Has he made someone cried in front of him? Has he ever comforted by someone?

It was foreign for Jack still he can't help feeling so anew on these things.

For now Tooth needs him and he needs her. They stay together as snow starts to fall.

* * *

Unknown to them, Hiccup was watching at Tooth from afar. He seems to spot Tooth doing his shopping chores from his Aunt. When he follows her he saw Tooth kneeling down and burst out crying. Naturally he should go and help her but seeing her crying it's best that he doesn't show up.

As he walks away, he pulls out his phone and calls someone.

"Hey Bunny it's me, Hiccup." Hiccup said, "I saw Tooth and she was crying for the first time."

There was a silent from the other line making Hiccup nervous how the big guy reacts. Then he lets out a sigh, "No she didn't see me. Thank God for that. I think she's still hung up on that incident." He informs him.

From the other line, Bunny's face was darken still had his phone with Hiccup. "Of course she is. She'll never forget the huge scar that changes her life." Bunny said with a sad tone recalling his younger self trying to snap young Tooth staring blankly at the bloody scene.


	6. 5: JELLY ENOUGH

The last chapter probably gave me a huge impact and to you readers.

I have a small confession: the scene where Tooth cried with Jack on her lap was based on a dream I carry years ago. My country does not have four seasons yet the scene I dream has snow on it. It was so emotional yet beautiful. So beautiful I can't help be fascinate at that scene it continues to haunt me 'til now.

If some of you were affected on that scene. Let me just say I am so glad I include it to this story.

Also I'd like to say thanks for sparklevampFTW who is kind enough to editing my story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to DREAMWORKS and William Joyce.**

* * *

**5: JELLY ENOUGH**

Tooth cried for a long time; probably half an hour, if Jack had timed it. Usually, a guy either knows how to handle a crying girl in front of him or is clueless. Jack, however, was between the two. A part of him wanted to try to cheer her up, but after watching her, he knew she'd been storing herself up in that box for a long time.

That's why he encouraged her to open the box.

Naturally, he expected she would just glare at him. It surprised him that she actually cried with him there.

Tooth had been showing many emotions in just a few days, yet he felt like he wanted more of her. And it was getting strange for him, his desire to know this female mortal. After all, she was the only one who could see and help him. Yet, why did he feel like he had to be there for her?

"I'm sorry you had to see this," she sniffed to him. "I've never cried in front of someone."

His thoughts returned to the present when he saw Tooth wipe away the tears in her eyes. Without knowing it, he wiped the tear off on her other eye. "Like I said, it's better to let it out instead keeping it in." He smiled.

There was a pregnant pause between them, making it even more awkward than ever.

"That lullaby," Jack said, starting the conversation again. "It was lovely."

A small smile appeared on her lips. "My mother used to sing it for me when I was little. It was the only song I knew."

Jack watched Tooth's expression, trying not to miss it. He could see how much she loves her mother with just a simple sentence. But at the same time, he sensed there was sadness behind it. As much as he wanted to know why, he reminded himself not to get involved in a mortal's personal life.

"I think we've been here long enough. People will only see you sitting, not me," he pointed out.

He hates reminding her of his invisibility to other mortals, but that was the truth. Still, he couldn't let mortals see her like this and think she's crazy because of him. He had to keep that from happening.

Okay, now he's getting protective of her? How unlike him.

He found himself in an odd position he wasn't familiar with, until he realized he was lying on Tooth's lap. If he were a mortal, his face would go red, but he couldn't feel any heat on his skin. Rather than feeling sad about her crying, he felt lucky Tooth didn't notice the embarrassment on his face.

He grabbed his wooden staff and got up gently off the ground.

"Are you sure?" Tooth asked again.

Jack looked at her still sitting on the snowy ground. Tears were no longer present in her eyes and snow continued to fall on them.

The sight before him was somehow breath-taking. If he was in a mortal's point of view, he wouldn't have taken his eyes off her for a second.

He bit his lip, feeling that odd feeling again.

"Yeah, the pain's all gone thanks to your lullaby," Jack said.

A tint of pink appeared on her cheeks, but luckily Jack had floated up and couldn't see. He would tease her if he had.

"Let's head to the library," she chirped excitedly. "I'm sure Hiccup got the book."

Jack didn't say another word; he just nodded.

Tooth started to get to her feet, but lost her balance. She let out a small yelp to catch the spirit's attention. Jack saw it and was about to catch her. Instead, he just froze there and watched another party gallantly catch Tooth in the nick of time.

"Oops. That was a close one," a familiar Australian voice said.

It was none other than Bunny who saved Tooth. What luck!

"Good thing I happened to pass by," Bunny stated, helping Tooth get to her feet.

Tooth thanked him for his help while secretly glancing for where Jack was. He'd frozen on the spot, staring at her and Bunny.

"Geez, it's more frisking cold than yesterday," Bunny complained through his shudders.

She turned her attention back to Bunny, seeing he was a little shaken. She looked at his clothes and noticed the jacket he was wearing wasn't appropriate for winter. "Why are you wearing such a light jacket when you know you get cold easily? Especially in this temperature!" Tooth scolded him.

Jack jolted at her outburst. He didn't think she could shout like that, and the way she scolded Bunny... he saw how genuinely worried she was for him. Bunny didn't seem to care though, as he was too busy staring at Tooth.

Jack suddenly wondered why Bunny was staring at Tooth differently than the way he did yesterday at the library.

"I'm glad you're doing fine, Tooth." He smiled at her and reached out one of his hands, touching her hair affectionately.

"What nonsense are you saying, Bunny? Of course I'm fine," she insisted.

Bunny let out a small laugh. "Okay, how about we head somewhere much warmer. It's getting too darn cold out here."

"All right, you owe me big time." She kept her eyes on him.

Bunny could only shrug his shoulders as they started walking their way back to the street, leaving Jack alone.

The spirit who happened to be watching the whole thing began to float towards the colorful brunette haired girl when he stopped himself. He was worried at first that Tooth might break down like earlier, but then he paused and just watched Bunny talking to Tooth in front of him. Normally he would walk with her, but he knew he couldn't since he's only a spirit and she's a mortal.

Seeing another mortal with Tooth should be fine, so why does he feel possessive?

Jack shook his head. "Since when did I think she's like my possession?" he asked himself.

Tooth only hung out with him because she could see him and he needed her help. That's all there is, isn't it? Still, why did he feel a fire fuelling within him?

It frustrated him. Good thing he didn't follow them behind or Tooth would have noticed it.

"I'm probably going crazy," Jack mumbled himself.

* * *

_Oh crap I forgot about him!_ Tooth internally screamed in her mind.

She and Bunny had been talking nonstop since they started their walk together. When they almost reached the end of the street, she realized Jack wasn't there anymore. Thinking of Jack sulking because she ignored him made her feel really guilty.

"Something troubling you, Tooth?" Bunny asked her in concern.

Hearing the Australian voice brought her back to reality. She scolded herself for forgetting she couldn't just look for a spirit with all the other mortals around.

Realizing Bunny was still staring at her, she turned to him. "I just remembered, I asked Hiccup for a book to borrow," she said.

"For the one you're planning to write again?" Bunny added.

She nodded absently. Technically that was half the truth, but she couldn't tell Bunny she was using the book to help Jack find his remains.

"Actually, I was with Hiccup a few minutes ago," the Australian lad lied. "He wants me to tell you it may take until Tuesday to find it. Given it was misplaced from the last part-timer." Tooth's face fell, dejected. Bunny saw it instantly. "So you're really writing again, huh?"

"Yes. I miss doing that sort of stuff." Tooth smiled a little.

That smile, Bunny thought. He knew that smile anywhere, and it hurt him to see it again. Grabbing her arm in a gentle manner, they stopped walking. They stared at each other without speaking.

"When you're done, can I be the first person to read?" Bunny spoke out earnestly.

Hearing his honest and blunt request, Tooth didn't know how to decline. But she couldn't just say it. It would probably worry Bunny even more, and she couldn't let that happen.

"Once the story is done you'll be my first reader," she affirmed his request.

A smile grew wide on Bunny's lips. "Then I'll wait."

Seeing his smile, Tooth had to smile back at him.

For some odd reason, she felt more at ease again. She'd missed this feeling.

Jack watched from a distance. He couldn't help feeling so envious of their carefree moment. He wasn't _that_ envious, it was just the moment when they were smiling at each other. He wanted to float next to Tooth and hear their conversation, but he preferred to stay put until it was clear for him to talk to her.

He shook his head again. "I'm not her guardian angel," he scolded himself angrily.

He turned to Tooth once more, then back to Bunny. The way the Australian lad looked at her… Jack could tell he had feelings for her. For three hundred years he's seen people in love when they pass by the Cursed Lake. Usually it didn't bothered him, but he had a knack of observing mortals' feelings for one another. He's seen some end up together, some with broken hearts, and some go crazy when rejected. Jack always enjoyed watching mortals in love, but watching Tooth and Bunny felt different. Rather than rooting for either of them, he glared at Bunny like he was an eyesore or something.

"That's odd. I don't usually feel that way towards female mortals," he said to himself.

True, he's seen many beautiful women throughout these years. Most of them could be vain, innocent, or in between. He recalled chatting to some of them, though none ever saw him. But Tooth, she's quite different among all the women he's seen. Aside from her ability to see him, he's also met so many different sides of her. And he was starting to feel crazy.

Then again, he _had _remembered a bit of a young girl's voice once. He'd always pondered her importance to him.

"Have you watched Ghost yet?"

The spirit's attention turned elsewhere to two friends chatting. Curious about their conversation, he flied next to them to hear more clearly.

"No way, why would I watch a horror film?" exclaimed another one.

"What are you saying?" the first one said back. "Ghost is a romantic fantasy about a guy who was murdered and became a ghost, and he couldn't go to heaven because he had unfinished business."

This perked Jack's interests. "The ghost guy has unfinished business, so what?" The second one scowled at her friend.

"Not only that; he couldn't leave. He stayed in order to protect his fiancée." The first one continued to talk with sorrow etched on her face. It surprised Jack how sad the girl was. "The guy may have had some regrets, but he knew exactly what he was supposed to do," she sniffed. "Also, he made sure everything was going to be all right before he disappeared off of Earth. What if you die in the midst of an important thing you're doing and have unfinished business? Who can help you achieve those things?"

Then there was a heavy silence around them. Jack felt uneasy in between the two friends. The first girl was in tears, still holding her ground.

"Geez, you get emotional when it comes to this stuff." The second sighed guiltily as she patted her friend's back. "Fine, I'll watch it. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't like this kind of stuff. So stop crying!"

The first friend nodded as she wiped her tears. "Sorry, but I love that movie. It always makes me cry. But I assure you'll love it."

"That depends."

Jack floated midair and watched the two friends walk away. He was happy to see them settle their differences, but wondered about the story the first girl mentioned. It sounded familiar somehow. He had felt uneasy when the girl mentioned murder— and angry.

"Jack, you okay?"

He couldn't be more relieved to hear Tooth's voice. Turning, Jack was glad to see her again, especially her lilac eyes.

"Say, how about we watch Ghost?" Jack suggested out of the blue.

**In case you're all wondering I did not made up Ghost and it is a romantic fantasy film as it was mentioned here.**


	7. 6: GHOST AND MEMORIES

**Been watching Ghost(1990 film) featured Patrick Swayze recently and I can't help feeling so many emotions on that film once more although I think I'm the only one affected to it. Watching it makes me feel there is a good connection. That's why I decide to include the movie for this chapter.**

**Just remember my birthday is coming up…. And I had no idea if I could update another chapter next week or how I would celebrate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to DREAMWORKS and William Joyce.**

* * *

**6: GHOST AND MEMORIES**

Bunny walked alone after saying goodbye to Tooth, a grumpy frown on his face. He invited her to dinner, but Tooth politely declined since she had other things to do. He insisted on it, but knowing her, he decided to let it go. Rubbing the back of his neck, he thought about how hard he'd been on himself lately.

He loved Tooth, for goodness sake! _Why can't I just tell her how much I love her?_ Bunny mentally scolded himself. As much as he wanted to tell her, he couldn't do it. Not right now.

"If only a miracle would happen," Bunny wished while watching the snow continue to fall.

* * *

Tooth gawked at Jack, dumbfounded. She could have sworn he had just requested her to watch a movie, or maybe it was ghost hunting, or perhaps her ears were going deaf. She stared at him blankly. Jack's expression didn't budge one bit as he stared back.

"Do you mean watching some ghosts, or is it a movie?" she bravely asked him.

Jack could only sigh. "Let's watch Ghost. I've heard it's an interesting movie about a ghost guy," he repeated.

"How — no, where did you hear that?" Tooth demanded.

Jack pointed at the two girls walking further away from them. "I happened to be near them, plus I'm really curious what the movie is all about," he said as a matter of fact.

Seeing how excited and curious Jack was, Tooth knew what would come next. There was no way she'd be watching a movie with a three hundred year old spirit like Jack! She'll just to say no and that's final.

"What about the book?" she reminded him.

Jack blinked. He almost forgot their main goal on finding his remains. After all, that was the real reason why they were out, but something told him they were not going to get the book.

"Did that Hiccup find it yet?" he asked.

Tooth almost replied yes, but only shook her head, giving Jack a victorious smile. "Then can we watch Ghost? Pretty please, Tooth?" Jack pleaded.

_Just say no,_ Tooth reminded herself.

She turned to him, but couldn't say no when she saw his face. Jack was giving her a puppy look. The _cutest_ look she ever encountered. She's seen lots of guys making that face – even Bunny tried the look against her – and none seemed to affect her. But when it came to Jack, she felt weak against him. Why was that? It was getting out of hand.

_Ugh, when did Jack start to show interest in mortal stuff other than learning of his past?_ she wondered.

"Fine!" Tooth clicked her tongue and Jack cheered childishly.

* * *

In the end, Tooth rented Ghost from a nearby DVD rental shop. The DVD's cover depicted a sensual position between a man and woman. Tooth's mind screamed at how pornographic it looked from all to all. It was obvious the movie may be inappropriate.

For heaven's sake, she may be 16-years-old, but she didn't have a perverted mind.

She wondered if Jack's was.

She had no other choice but to borrow the DVD instead of buying her own, or her father or Bunny could have mistaken it. She couldn't let that happen. Her inner instincts told her to just lie to Jack that someone already rented it. But if she did, Jack would insist on finding another rental place until they finally found the movie. Knowing him, he wouldn't give up. Good thing the rental was good for a week.

"Tooth, is that really you?" spoke a female voice.

She knew the voice well, and halted at its words. She wanted to turn to her, but she started to panic. Who _wouldn't_ panic when someone comes up behind you and the DVD cover in your hands is pornographic?

Her first instinct is to run as fast as she can, but she didn't. Instead, she turned around to see a blonde girl with a braid. A forehead band wrapped around the bangs that fell over her left blue eye.

Tooth knew this girl, but in her panic, she carelessly dropped the DVD.

_Why is Astrid here!?_ Tooth's mind screamed.

"You dropped something." Astrid politely pointed at the fallen DVD.

Just as Tooth reached for it, Astrid picked got there first. She was about to give it back when she saw the cover.

Tooth was doomed.

"Oh, this movie," the blonde girl said.

This is it, the end of her life. She needs to book a plane, move far away from Burgess, change her name, and start a new life just to escape the mortification.

She looked at Astrid nervously. She noticed how the blonde girl was not giving a disgusted look, but rather an acknowledged look. "You're going to like this movie, Tooth." Astrid smiled and returned the DVD to her.

Tooth accepted it, blinking numerous times while staring at Astrid. "You've seen it before?" she asked.

Astrid nodded her head. "With Hiccup when we were having study sessions at my place a couple weeks ago. He accidentally brought it with him from his Aunt's shopping trip," Astrid casually replied. "You should have seen how flustered he looked when I found it in his bag," she laughs. "Still, it's really romantic, but sad."

This caught Tooth's attention. "I thought you don't like those kinds of movies?" Tooth replied her.

Not to be rude, but she knew full well that Astrid wasn't the type of girl who would watch a romantic sob story. She went for adventure, fantasy, and action movies.

"I don't, but this movie is interesting," she reveals. "This story kind of makes you feel sorry for the male protagonist."

"Huh? Why?" Tooth questions her.

Before the blonde beauty could say another word, she paused. "It's best that you see it for yourself," Astrid advised her. "I can't spoil its story for you."

Seeing Astrid's reaction, she knew she couldn't get the answers from her. Instead, she changed the subject completely. "So you're here for some new action movies, I see?" she asked, noticing some Die Hard and 007 cases in Astrid's arms.

"Of course I am." Astrid smiles proudly at her finds. "Look, I'd love to chat more, but there's some place else I need to go."

Nodding in understanding, they bid their goodbyes, then Astrid turned back to look at Tooth. "By the way, how come the DVD cover you have is different from the one Hiccup has?"

"Wait, you're saying there's a different cover for this movie?" Tooth almost shouted at her, surprising Astrid. She just nodded, making Tooth even more desperate. "Do you think this store has it?"

"Knowing the owner, they only have this one, since not many people want to watch such a classic film." The blonde shrugs her shoulders. "But the cover does make you feel uneasy, doesn't it?"

_You have no idea,_ Tooth cried.

* * *

Arriving back home, Tooth looked dreadfully tired and wanted to sleep, but seeing the spirit getting all excited meant she couldn't escape now. "Come on, let's watch it!" Jack pandered her like a child.

Tooth let out a sigh watching his reaction again.

"Hold your horses, Jack," she answered. "Let me get some snacks first."

The spirit let out an angry snarl. "Can't you do that later?" he whined.

"Leaving you watching the television while I'm away… what if my father comes home and he sees this unattended? Not on my watch!" Tooth reasoned out. "Just stay still until I come back."

She could have sworn Jack made a childish pout as she headed to the kitchen. Tooth let out a small giggle at his reaction while taking out a bag of chips, a glass, and a pitcher of ice cold juice. When she returned, the spirit was floating upside down carrying his wooden staff.

"Can we watch it now?" he demanded childishly.

Rolling her eyes at Jack's behavior, she placed everything on the coffee table between the couch and the television. She took the disc out of its case and inserted it in the DVD player and pressed play.

"It's starting." Jack grinned excitedly.

Tooth sat down, but the spirit floated excitedly, keeping his eyes on the screen. She had no idea what made Jack want to watch the film, but seeing how happy he was, she thought it not so bad to see a spirit showing other interests, even if for a short time.

The movie started normally. She sat still on the couch, taking a chip or two. Tooth stopped eating when she felt heat increase on her skin.

She blinked her eyes repeatedly, only just realizing it had an intimate scene.

_Why does the movie have a scene like that?! _Tooth screamed internally.

"Say, Tooth, what exactly are they doing?" Jack asked her suddenly.

The way Jack looked at her with those innocent eyes... This was definitely the type of situation adults try to avoid. Baffled at this, Tooth had no idea how she could explain this to him. She thought of coming up with a simple lie, but she knew he would question her even more.

"Let's just watch through it," Tooth suggests.

Jack scowled, but decided to let it go and, to Tooth's relief, continued watching the film. The scene finally ended to showing Sam, the male protagonist, working at the bank, then to the part where he's killed by a mugger in front of Molly, Sam's fiancée.

The scene where Sam realizes he's dead while watching Molly cry over his body for help made Jack jolt. At first he denied the pain, but it came back with the same pain he felt earlier. This caught Tooth's attention.

"Jack!" she panicked.

"Pause that part, please?"

Tooth didn't say a word and did what he told her.

"Is everything okay?" Tooth asked him worriedly. "You're not having another episode attack, are you?"

Jack shook his head, but then nodded slowly. "Can I hold your hand?" He shyly extended his hand towards her. "Maybe with this will make it easier."

Seeing how Jack pleaded, Tooth could not say no. Remembering how he cringed in pain and his agonizing cries... she couldn't let that happen again.

"Sure." Tooth accepts his hand.

There was hesitation first, then the spirit took her hand gently. Taking a deep breathe, Jack closed his eyes and blacked out.

Darkness is still the first thing he sees, and then the same voice calling for him.

Quickly, the scene changes, and he finds himself not with snow white haired and blue eyes, but with eyes and hair both the same shade of brown. He was being chased around the forest, and he was not alone, as he was laughing at something. He was having so much fun as he ran all over the forest. He glanced behind himself, but couldn't see the person, though he could hear the same voice from earlier.

He stopped running and spun around. "Looks like I won again." Jack smiled joyfully.

"No fair, Jack!" complained the girl. "You're too fast!"

Jack stuck out his tongue. "You're just jealous 'coz I'm taller than you."

"That's because you're a boy," the girl added. He couldn't see where the girl's voice was coming from.

The scene changed drastically then into a wintery day at none other than the forest near the Cursed Lake. He was running, but this time out of fear. It was a desperate run as he kept glancing at his surroundings.

Something scared him and had him worrying about that day, and he wondered if it had to do with the girl.

"Emma!" Jack screamed out as loud as possible, his voice echoing through the forest.

Then everything came too fast and darkness took over again. Between his screams, he heard another voice, but this time it was a grown man laughing maniacally. Goose bumps appeared on his skin, and he saw a pair of yellow eyes within the darkness. Those eyes terrified him so much he finally woke up.

He found himself back in the present. He glanced around for Tooth, then noticed his hand holding hers. It only took him a few minutes to process his thoughts until he finally calmed down. Then he turned to Tooth who was staring worriedly at him.

"You were out for awhile," she informed him.

Jack wanted to answer, but one word escaped from his lips. "Emma," he whispered.

"Who's Emma?" Tooth bravely asked him.

"I—" the spirit sputtered confusedly while searching for a good word. "I'm not sure." He looked at her. "I remember I was in the forest playing with her, then it changed into something else." He gripped her hand tightly. "I was desperately searching for Emma. I was scared."

"It's okay, Jack. You did your best." Tooth hushed him tenderly and placed her other hand on top of his.

The spirit shyly stared at Tooth, then to their hands, and back to her. "I was glad to see some happy memories, but the sad ones make me feel so guilty about Emma." As he spoke, he slowly took his hand off hers. "I feel like something happened to me and her that day."

"Well look on the bright side, Jack! At least we have some progress," she cheered at him. "You should be happy!"

The spirit could only smile sadly. "I know, but I still feel guilty not knowing who she was to me," he admitted.

"Like you said yesterday, it takes time. Let your memories come to you." She politely pointed at the television. "Do you want to continue?"

Jack glanced at the television then back to Tooth. "I—" he started to say. "I don't think I have enough energy to handle it right now," he suggested.

Tooth tried to say something, but decided not to. Jack had a point. After all the events of the day, they were both exhausted.

"You're right." Tooth stretched her arms out. "Let's call it a day."

He nodded his head. "Thank you for today... Tooth." He smiled thankfully at her. Seeing his smile truly made Tooth's heart melt as she smiled back. "I'll just look around Burgess again."

With that, Jack left the house before Tooth could say anything back. She took a deep breath and stared at the screen. The movie was paused on the scene where they bury Sam. A part of her wanted to continue watching the film, but felt too sad to do so.

Tooth tried collecting herself, but ended up crying again. The scene where Sam was killed in front of Molly reminded her so much of her own experience with death. Then it started appearing bit by bit. It kept showing Tooth her younger self having a great time with an older woman who looked like her. The memory kept on playing until it shifted violently to her young self staring blankly at the bloody scene spread out across a street downtown.

In front of her laid a woman unconscious. She wanted to reach out for the woman, but stayed still, staring at the body numbly. The woman used her last bit of energy to look up to little Tooth. Even half covered in blood, she smiled at Tooth, showing the same kindness Tooth always remembered from her, despite how badly hurt she was.

"Thank goodness you're safe, my little Tooth." The older woman smiled weakly at her.

Little Tooth wanted to come over to the woman's side just to give her a hug and cry, but she couldn't move. Instead she stared at the woman. "Mom," she whimpered.

The memory ended and tears continued to run down from her lilac eyes. "Oh, Mom," Tooth whispered. "I miss you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **For those who are curious of Ghost's DVD cover there are three different covers. You can search through google images or check out on your nearby rental shops or stores to see for yourself.


	8. 7: NIGHTMARES ARE COMING

**Recently landed myself a new job so it's gonna take a while to get my stories update so please be patient. I also upload a new Rainbow Snowcone story entitled ****_His Princess, Her Slave_****. Feel free to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to DREAMWORKS and William Joyce.**

* * *

**7: NIGHTMARES ARE COMING**

Night came once again as everyone in town fell into a deep sleep.

Everybody but one dark being who emerged out from the darkness. His yellow eyes gleamed eerily as they stared at the town.

"It's been long since I came out from my comfortable realm," the dark man said coolly to himself. A black horse also merged out from the darkness and neighed loudly.

"Ssshhh… We don't want that lad to rush on us if he knew of our presence," he told the horse. "Instead, let's become known slowly. That would definitely rile him up, yes?"

It neighed again delightfully at its master, earning an earful of glee. "Come, my minions. Do your work."

The dark man summoned more black sand, commanding it to take forms – horses or a shadowy man. They all hovered around the dark man, then went their own way as the man continued to smile.

* * *

Jack continued his meeting outside with the moon. He told it his whole day, leaving out a few details, like the odd feeling he felt against Bunny. He also included the _Ghost_ movie, describing how he found himself oddly familiar with the main character Sam. Again the moon stayed silent and glowed in the darkness.

"Tooth is doing fine," Jack said. He tried to keep his wide smile up, but it faded a little. "But you know, I can't help wondering what happened to her," he added with a sad tone. "It makes us so alike in some ways."

The moon didn't answer back. The spirit looked up at the moon.

"You have been my companion for very long," he started to say, "Why can't you tell me what happened that day?"

Despite his pleading for the truth, the moon continued its silence. This frustrated him, but he cooled down seconds later. Then he glanced back at the moon once more. "What was I doing out there at the Cursed Lake?" he asked once more. "I only remembered I was running, so scared for Emma." Jack became very silent as he remembered another thing. "But there's something else. I was scared of something too. What was I scared of?"

Silence intensified between Jack and the moon, more than usual if that was even possible, and it was making him a little nervous. He looked up at the moon again, then his expression changed with a tint of redness on his cheeks. "What does Tooth have to do with this?" Jack raised his voice. "No, I can't talk about her when she's not here, and she has nothing to do with it."

Jack's cheeks were still red when he spoke again. "You know it's almost the anniversary since that person passed away… Even though he couldn't see me, I miss that little fellow."

He was about to speak up again when he suddenly sensed something sinister. A very bad something, and he didn't like it. "Tooth."

He flew as quickly as he could to Tooth's room without glancing back or bidding his goodbye to the moon.

Arriving at Tooth's room, he looked around, searching for an intruder. Instead, he found the mortal girl fast asleep. Though there weren't any immediate threats, he couldn't lower his guard. He gripped his wooden staff.

Nothing out of the ordinary. He turned to Tooth's peacefully sleeping body.

Seeing her asleep eased him a little, but he kept his guard up. "Don't worry, I won't let anything get you, too," Jack swore to her and to himself. "Like it did to the little guy."

A part of him wanted to stroke her hair soothingly, but he restrained himself.

Little did he know a trail of black sand writhed behind Tooth's pillow.

* * *

Monday came and Tooth headed to the Evelyn Burgess High School while Jack floated next to her. She felt like Jack was being weird since she woke up. Even when she asked him what was up, he didn't answer her sincerely. All she ever heard from him was "I just feel like it."

"Really, Jack, you don't have to do this," she said at a low volume for only her and Jack to hear. "You don't have any ulterior motives, do you?"

The spirit faked a hurt expression and floated in front of her. "Now why would you think of that, Tooth?" Tooth raised one of her eyebrows, keeping her eyes on him. "Okay! I was restless. I can't just sit still doing nothing!" Jack raised his voice. "Plus, I'm curious what you mortals learn. During my days, we didn't have this school you talk about."

"You don't need to be that defensive," Tooth assured him.

Jack only pouted and floated ahead of her once they reached the building. Tooth watched him closely, hoping she could get a glimpse at the spirit's expression, but he was too far away. Ever since the Ghost movie, the gruesome memories of her Mom had been flooding into her mind in flashes.

It terrified her, but she couldn't let herself seem vulnerable in front of her schoolmates. She needed to stay strong, she reminded herself.

"Hey, Tooth!"

She turned around to see Astrid coming towards her. She was brimming with happiness, much more than usual. "You look oddly happy," Tooth stated. "Is it one of the movies you borrowed yesterday?"

Astrid's smile grew wider, proving Tooth's guess right. "That aside, I happened to watch a good documentary show last night. It had all the stories about the school ghost."

This caught Tooth and Jack's attention. "Do you think it will rerun?" she asked her.

"Even better, I got it all recorded. I didn't know you had an interest in ghosts, Tooth. You usually don't care."

Hearing what Astrid said caught Tooth off guard. "Yeah, but I need some references on a story I'm writing." Tooth replied, using the same lie she used on Bunny.

The blonde beauty stopped walking and stared at the colorful haired brunette girl, eyes wide. "You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

Tooth tilted her head sideways, confused. Before she could even answer, Astrid hugged her, surprising both Tooth and Jack.

"I knew you still had it in you," she said, pulling away from the hug and smiling.

Jack tilted his head the same way Tooth had. He was starting to get curious. What was the deal with Tooth and writing a story? It was bugging him, but he wouldn't invade her personal life. He had to keep on reminding himself that he was only there to find his remains.

Suddenly, he sensed an evil presence, the same one he sensed last night.

_This is bad, _he thought. _It's day time. How come it can surface at this hour? _He was lucky he could sense where this presence was coming from. He could just fly over there and scare this being. Before he left, he noticed Tooth glancing at him.

"You okay, Jack? Did you sense something?" Jack read her lips.

Jack wanted to say it was nothing to worry about, but decided to go another route. "You go ahead," he offers her, "I need to check out the lake."

With that, he flew away fast before the colorful brunette could even ask another question. _"Please be careful," _she whispered.

* * *

When Jack arrived at the Cursed Lake, the place he was born and imprisoned in, he looked out over it. For the first time since his freedom, he started to feel disgust towards it.

He flew around the lake, trying to find any oddities while praying that he had sensed a false alarm. But he could still feel the evil entity, and it was starting to unnerve him.

The spirit gripped tightly onto his wooden staff, ensuring nothing would attack him if he kept his guard up.

_"Come out you bastard,"_ Jack whispered aggressively.

Anger fueled in him, causing the snow to turn into violent hail. "I know you're here!" he shouted, but there was no response. "Are you here to torment me again, like you always did?"

Still no response, yet Jack continued to shout for more. "Stop hiding from me and show yourself!"

The snow storm became abruptly malevolent as Jack finally noticed black sand floating a distance away from him. Before he could do anything about it, the black sand flew fast, heading to one of the trees' shadows. He glared at it, the tree's shadow forming into a shape of a man.

Jack recognized the shape, and he didn't like it.

The shape gave an eerie smile at the spirit, then disappeared. Jack still glared at the tree's shadow even after the evil thing disappeared.

* * *

Tooth and Astrid watched the snow storm through the window. They were lucky all of their schoolmates had already entered the building when the storm started out of the blue. It was strange how quickly the beautiful morning became dangerous.

"It must be a climate change," Astrid said pitifully.

Tooth didn't say anything, only nodding her head. He was fine when she saw him last, but she could tell that Jack was responsible for the snow storm. Then she recalled the episode attack. She had the urge to leave school, but all of the faculty was gathering around to look at the situation outside. It was impossible for her to leave.

"If you keep that expression on, everyone will assume you're crazy."

Tooth felt relief hearing Jack's voice behind her and was glad she could go and hug him. Just as she was about to, she stopped, noticing Astrid staring at her weirdly.

How embarrassing!

"Do you need coffee or hot chocolate to wake you up?" she asked Tooth.

"No need, Astrid. But thanks. That's thoughtful of you." Tooth smiled.

Astrid smiled back then looked at the window again. "It should be taking longer for Mother Nature to cool down her jets."

Jack rolled his eyes at Astrid's statement. "Is that where mortals think snow storms come from?" Tooth glared at him. "Hey, I don't _mean_ to bring violent snow storms when I get angry," he said. "Well, maybe a little, but that's not the case."

Tooth opened her mouth to argue back, but closed it when Astrid pulled her away from the window. "Come on, dreamy girl, we have to stop by his locker," she reminded her. "It's his anniversary, in case you've forgotten."

Jack looked at Tooth, expecting she would react. "Of course I haven't forgotten him. He's our most dear friend we ever had." Tooth sighed.

Unexpectedly, the spirit gave a reassuring pat on her shoulder. Tooth somehow felt the warmth in Jack's touch, which was very odd since he was always so cold. But what was more reassuring to her was that Jack didn't say anything, which was fine for her.

"Speaking of friends, have you seen Aster? He and Hiccup are neighbors," she mentioned as she looked among the crowd for them with little luck. "And I forgot to return something to him."

_That's right, Hiccup! Maybe he has the book, _Tooth realized.

"Maybe they're already at his locker," Tooth suggested. "Bunny usually goes to his locker first before we meet up. We could meet them there."

"Let's go then!" Astrid hyped up and pulled Tooth down the hall.

The spirit followed behind the two girls without saying anything else to Tooth. It wasn't that he was mad or guilty – in fact, he was getting curious about who this person Tooth and Astrid kept mentioning was. Yet, why did he feel like he knew who they were speaking of? He wanted to ask Tooth, but for now he would follow and see through it.

It took a few minutes for the two girls to get to a certain locker because there were students everywhere. Jack found it very interesting that all the people in the crowded hall wore different styles than some others. While he was people watching, he saw a familiar muscular lad and a brawny boy standing in front of an open locker. They laid some flowers and gifts inside of it.

The way Bunny and Hiccup handled the flowers and gifts piqued his curiosity. When they finally neared the locker and the two boys, Jack took the chance to see if there was a picture of the locker's owner inside. There was a single picture pasted at the back.

In the picture, Tooth, Hiccup, Astrid, and Bunny were all huddled together, smiling at the camera. There was another one whom Jack didn't recognize. The guy had black hair, but seemed too jolly for his age. Judging from his perspective, Jack could say the black haired guy was the oldest among the group. He turned his attention to another person in the photo, squinting his blue eyes.

The sixth person was the smallest among the group, yet he didn't seem to care, and was smiling brightly like the shine of the sun in his blonde hair. He looked like he was having joyful fun with the five people, despite his droopy eyes that made it seem like he'd fall asleep at any moment.

Jack's eyes squinted smaller, still staring at the little blonde haired lad in the picture.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I will let you guys guess who are the two characters in the photograph. Best of luck.


	9. 8:FAMILIAR FACES

**I'd like to congrats for those who have guessed the two characters in the photograph. Now it will reveal bit by bit how they are all connected starting Jack's familiarity to a mortal guy from the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to DREAMWORKS and William Joyce.**

* * *

**FAMILIAR FACES**

**In the office**

Haroom stared at the photo sitting next to his computer of a woman who looked like an older Tooth; more mature, and with no rainbow strands. A sigh escaped from his mouth as he turned to another photograph with him and Tooth and the woman all smiling at the camera.

Looking at the second photo made Haroom sigh even more, his eyes sad.

"My dear Rashmi," he whispered softly, "I miss you. Our little Tooth misses you so much."

Closing his eyes, he reminisced the time Rashmi, his wife, was alive. He recalled Tooth sharing stories with them whenever they were together. Thinking of it made him sadder. "Tooth has never been the same," he added. "She never writes those amazing stories anymore. And I miss hearing them."

Staring back at the picture, Haroom expected a ghost answer, but got nothing. Again he sighed, but this time it was a frustrated sigh. "Please help me get through to our daughter."

* * *

**Back in Evelyn Burgess School**

Jack gasped at the picture.

He recognized the little blonde haired lad from his memory. He could never forget the same peaceful, yet sleepy look of the small lad he saw two years ago.

He turned back to Tooth as she placed a spring green origami flower in the locker, then watched Aster, Hiccup, and Astrid stare at the picture while sharing sad and sentimental looks. A painful piercing throbbed in his heart, concluding how important the little man was to the mortal friends' lives.

"It's been two years, huh?" Hiccup spoke first.

Jack held his tongue. He knew what was coming next, but he wanted to hear it.

Astrid nodded her head. "They still haven't found the culprit."

Jack flinched at her statement.

"They're still investigating the possible suspects," Tooth said. "I'm sure they'll dig out the truth as fast as they can."

Again Jack flinched as guilt started to weigh on the 300 year old spirit. He turned his attention to the colorful brunette girl.

He wanted to say something to her.

Something very important to this case, yet he was tongue-tied.

Bunny clicked his tongue. "But those damn policemen keep pointing out it was Jack the Frozen Trickster!" he said through gritted teeth.

This caught both the spirit and Tooth's attention.

_But it wasn't me!_ Jack wanted to say, though he knew only Tooth would hear him.

"How many times must I remind you, Bunny," Hiccup argued, "ghosts do not kill living beings! I repeat, dead beings do _NOT_ kill living ones! Moreover, only a living, breathing being can kill a person. It's highly impossible!"

Silence befell the group as Jack watched them closely before turning to Tooth. She glanced back and forth between Bunny and Hiccup.

"You're right," Bunny apologized to Hiccup. "It wasn't the ghost that got him killed, but whatever bastard is responsible for our friend's death will not be forgiven." He gritted his teeth together again.

Astrid agreed with him, then turned her attention to Tooth. "You're awfully quiet, Tooth. Something bothering you?"

Tooth looked up at her, then to both Hiccup and Bunny, and replied, "It's just that Sandy was the nicest guy we knew. Why would someone kill him?"

Heavy silence fell on the group.

None of them had the answer, for they all shared the same curiosity: what could have caused the death of their friend? And what made the murderer want to kill such a nice guy like Sandy?

"Say, has anyone heard what North is doing now?" Hiccup asked, breaking the ice.

_North? Was that the other guy's name?_ Jack wondered, remembering the jolly black haired guy in the photo.

"I got his email yesterday saying how much he misses us and he was sorry he couldn't stop by," Aster answered honestly. Hearing this made everyone even sadder. "Although he did say he's planning to stop by after he finishes his business back in Russia."

"That's good to hear." Astrid smiled.

Before they could continue their conversation, the school bell rang, reminding them they all had to get to their first subject.

"Well, I'll see you guys later at lunch." Hiccup smiled at his friends, then he and Astrid walked away.

Jack watched the duo leave. He could tell how close Hiccup and Astrid were from the manner of their conversations to each other. Seeing how Hiccup's green eyes lit up when Astrid smiled at him made his feelings for her obvious, but he need not mention it to Tooth.

He turned back to Tooth and Bunny only to find them gone. The locker was now closed. It saddened Jack that he could not see the small blonde haired lad in the picture anymore. He wanted to see him one more time to remember the good and not the worse. Just when he was about to look for Tooth, he noticed some lettering on the locker.

_Sanderson ManSnoozie,_ Jack read.

He looked at the words again, hoping he saw it right.

_So his nickname is Sandy and full name is Sanderson ManSnoozie,_ Jack thought with a sad smile. _You have great friends, man. I'm glad for you._

Memories started to overflow him until an image of night time appeared in his head. The little lad laid a few meters away from the Cursed Frozen Lake, blood oozing out from his body. There stood a dark man staring at the corpse and smiling eerily, taking in the joy of the aftermath.

It angered him that day, witnessing an innocent mortal being killed in front of him. Not only because the corpse was near the Cursed Frozen Lake, but he also saw the person whom he truly despised. He could never forget the face of the killer.

_I have to tell her,_ he thought bitterly.

Jack floated around the school to find Tooth, then stopped midway. He remembered Hiccup was supposed to have the library book for Tooth and she had forgotten to ask for it. _How typical for a mortal girl to forget_, thought the spirit.

He wanted to get angry, but he couldn't blame her. After all, it was natural for a mortal to forget stuff since they usually have many things on their minds. Today especially for Tooth.

There was another very important thing he needed to tell her, but maybe he'd wait for some other time.

"I'll let her off the hook," he decided. "I, on the other hand, should have myself a look around this school."

That being said, he began his tour around the building and watched young mortals engage in what they do in their everyday life.

* * *

Tooth was making a face again.

Why?

_I can't believe I forgot to ask Hiccup for the book when we were at the locker just now,_ she internally scolded herself after realizing her slip-up. Moreover, she lost the 300-year-old spirit as well, and God knows where he went or what he could be up to.

She wanted to skip class and go search for him, but everyone would think she was nuts.

"You're making such awful faces, Tooth," Aster said, interrupting her thoughts. Tooth shot him a glare, making the muscular lad raise both his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm just concerned. No need to look… so dangerous."

Realizing how she must have looked, she softened her expression. "Sorry about that, Aster. It's just that…"

He stared at the colorfully haired brunette girl while she tried to decide whether she should change the subject or continue. Still, he waited until their eyes met.

"Does Jack the Frozen Trickster bother you?" Tooth looked up in surprise, because he hit the bull's eye. "I know ghosts don't kill the living. I admit it's was wrong of me."

Tooth nodded. She could see how her friend admitted he was wrong and she spoke out, "I know you didn't mean it, but don't you think it's strange how people blame—" she stopped herself from saying Jack's whole name since he really hated it. "A ghost?"

Aster pondered this. "You don't think Sandy happened to see something he shouldn't have?" he asked uncertainly.

Tooth was about to give her answer when their teacher arrived. He carried a lot of papers in his hands, two or three falling as he entered. He was rather skinny and nerdy, his glasses slipping off the bridge of his nose. He looked up at the class after placing his papers and bag on the table, and everyone stared back at him.

From the way he acted all awkward and a little nerdy, he reminded Tooth of their friend Hiccup. He might even be a glimpse of Hiccup's soon-to-be-future as a professor. _Surely that won't be happen, right?_ Tooth thought.

"Good morning, class," the bespectacled man greeted them nervously. "I'll be your substitute teacher for this subject. My name is Professor Milo James Thatch."

"What happened to Mrs. DunBroch?" one of the students asked.

Mrs. Elinor DunBroch, who was the History teacher for that class, was well known as a terror teacher who didn't tolerate student tardiness and expected everyone to be on their best behavior, otherwise she would give them extra assignments, especially to those who complain. Everyone knew they should not challenge her. Maybe with the substitute teacher they could all catch a little break.

"Mrs. DunBroch was called away for some family matters," Professor Thatch answered. "So she won't be back for a month."

"Does that mean we're not going to submit our assignments?" a guy asked hopefully.

Professor Thatch glared at the student, making him shut up. Who would have thought a lanky and nerdy guy like him could make such a scary expression? "Unfortunately, Mrs. DunBroch informed me before she left. So yes, I'll be taking your assignments now." Everyone, excluding Tooth and Aster, groaned as they all took out their assignments and passed them down to their new professor.

"For today, let's talk about a particular historical event that based a common legend." He turned off the light and headed to the back of the classroom where the projector stood. "Has anyone ever heard of the infamous killer I'm referring to?"

None of them answered, either because of laziness or not having heard of it.

Professor Thatch continued his projection lecture onto a picture of a colonial era. This caught Tooth's interest. She recognized the era as almost the same as Jack's time, except the picture was from a slightly older time.

"During the early Colonial time," Professor Thatch began, "many people suffered from a plague where there were no medicines or doctors. But did you know it wasn't a plague that caused their death? There was a killer among the village."

This stirred everyone's attention. Even Aster found himself fully awake.

The photo changed again showing an illustration of dead children and adults lying on the ground. But something was odd about the picture, Tooth noticed. Some of the corpses had open wounds and some were even cut in half, but most of all they all looked scared, as if something frightened them before they met their end.

"As I mentioned, it wasn't a plague. Someone had been killing his victims quite sadistically. But this killer liked to give his victim a good scare before killing them, which explains why they all have such frightened expressions."

Another picture slid to show more gruesome images, only this time it showed the close up details on the corpses, making everyone sick at the sight of it. Some covered their eyes. Others were either asleep or didn't care at all as they stared blankly at the slide show.

"Of course, no one ever suspected it, since most of the victims were found in bed the next morning," the professor explained. "I know what you're thinking: it sounds almost like our infamous childhood nightmare—The Boogieman."

Now this stirred Tooth even more.

Something told her she should listen to this, yet at the same time she felt terrified.

"This was the origin of the Boogieman story, for many said he stayed under his victims' beds and waited until after the sun set. That's when his fun started by torturing them."

New slides appeared on the wall, showing how a person would be tortured by the elusive killer. Among the images was one of a person who had been roughly dragged to death, almost like the story of Jack the Frozen Trickster dragging his own victims. Tooth realized then that the dragging wasn't Jack, but another ghost with a hateful spirit. Maybe that was the original ghost of the Cursed Lake. But how was this ghost related to the lake when he preferred his victims killed in bed?

Curious, she raised her hand. Professor Thatch called on her. "Why did this Boogieman killer drag his victims? Were there any pictures of what he looked like?"

"Excellent questions Miss… Quarters." The professor nodded his head. "He loved to frighten his victims, but what he was really after was to see how far people could hold on to their hope."

"That sounds sick," one girl snorted boringly.

Professor Thatch ignored the student's comment and continued. "No one knows what the actual Boogieman looks like, but there was a witness. Either a victim's friend or family member happened to see something strange underneath the bed. And this what the witness saw."

On cue, a photo popped up showing a bed. Now everyone would assume it was just a bed, but if they took a closer look, they could see a pair of eyes under the bed and a dark hand peeking out like a monster trying to emerge. The photo scared them, prickling their skin. Even the tough Aster shuddered from the sight of it.

Tooth's blood ran cold when she saw the picture. Something made her think she knew the creature from somewhere, and it terrified her. The only thing that terrified her more was the beaming yellow eyes she remembered.

She thought her mind must have been playing tricks on her. The images were all black and white after all, so why was she imagining yellow eyes in the photo? She shook her head, hoping the image would leave, and it did for a moment, much to her relief. But then the yellow eyes returned, causing her blood to drain.

It was as if the eyes were sucking her soul from her body. But there was something else. She felt she'd seen those eyes somewhere in her childhood. Those terrifying and maniacal eyes.

She wanted to learn more of this Boogieman, as if it was another clue to her and Jack's mission. But the sudden agony in her heart became too much, and she then lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was Aster looking at her worriedly.

"TOOTH!" he screamed, and then the blackness hit.

* * *

Jack continued his amusing activity of watching the other teenagers. His fascination with modern teenagers' lives awed him. There were some times when he witnessed jocks bullying and mean girls humiliating weaker people. He couldn't help but feel angry knowing he was only a ghost and invisible to mortals and he couldn't stop it. Though, there was one thing he could do.

He froze the dislike-able people on their feet, making them scream from the coldness. To add to his amusement, he controlled the wind to breeze past them. Unluckily for the mean girls, the wind made their short skirts fly up to flash their panties and everyone laughed and took photos of it. Thankfully they were near the window and the air vents, so no one could blame a ghost.

The bully jocks tried to move, but slipped and fell onto the floor, causing everyone to roar with laughter again. Jack laughed along, thinking how he never felt this good doing his usual tricks to mortals when he was stuck at the lake. Recalling the lake made Jack turn serious as he reminded himself he needed to look for Tooth.

The spirit flew away from one classroom to another, then suddenly halted. Thinking he saw something familiar outside the school, he decided to investigate.

Outside the weather had calmed down, thanks to his good mood, and he could see all the snow covering the ground and the cars. When he figured the thing he saw was just nothing, a girl was suddenly standing there.

His pupils shrank the moment he saw her.

Without a second thought, he flew straight outside to get closer to her.

"Emma," Jack gasped.

In front of him stood a young girl, probably between eight and ten years old. Her long brunette hair framed her face with bangs covering her left eyebrow. Her brown eyes were sort of big, bigger than the usual size of a child's eyes, making her seem more innocent. He could see two moles underneath her right eye – her birthmarks.

Jack looked at her again, hoping his vision was clear and he wasn't just hallucinating.

And it was.

The little girl in front of him was definitely Emma. Jack could have cried at this moment and given her a long hug.

"Hey!"

The spirit turned his attention to a worrywart mother running in his direction. This baffled Jack. Could this mortal see him?!

The mother stopped to kneel down and catch her breathe.

"How many times must I remind you, don't run ahead!" the mother scolded. "Seriously, what if you get lost, Jamie?"

_Jamie?_

His name isn't Jamie, unless…

Jack turned back to where he thought Emma stood, but found she was gone. Instead, there stood a young boy wearing a brown jacket vest over a blue long sleeve shirt. Jack gasped at the sight of the boy's appearance, for he bore such a striking resemblance to Emma.

The boy, Jamie, rolled his eyes as he looked at his mother. "Aw come on, Mom, it was only for a few seconds."

Before the mother could even answer the boy started running again, which exasperated the poor woman.

"Jamie Bennett!" the mother called after the boy. "You come here this instant!"

Jack watched both the mother and son run, already far away from him.

The spirit could not stay still. The shock had greatly affected him.

"He looks so much like her," he uttered to himself.

Knowing he shouldn't stay longer, he headed back to the school to look for Tooth. As he came back, he saw Bunny carrying an unconscious girl. At first, Jack thought it was just a random mortal girl, but when he saw the rainbow colored strands on her hair, his pale skin became even paler.

He quickly flew to them. "Tooth, what happened? Speak to me!"

Despite him shouting louder for the mortal girl to hear, she was still knocked out. This paled Jack further. Memories started to flood into his mind, recalling Sandy who was smiling, then changed quickly to his death.

He screamed.

His worst nightmare had finally come true.

* * *

**This would be the moment everyone is screaming at this chapter's cliff hanger but I assure you all everything has been planned out. Also I'd like to say my thanks to sparklevampFTW for editing my work. Without her help my grammar would be worst than ever.**


End file.
